


Reborn Angel of Death

by luckykitty0523



Series: Angel of Death's Rebirth Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Wings, Falling Angels (Supernatural), Gender Confusion, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Rebirth, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckykitty0523/pseuds/luckykitty0523
Summary: Waking up with no memories is something that no one expects much less being the one to be in the situation. Azrael wakes up with no memory of their previous life with wings on their back and powers too dangerous for them to understand. They travel the world looking for answers to their situation but do they really want to find out the truth about themselves?
Relationships: None
Series: Angel of Death's Rebirth Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025136
Kudos: 2





	Reborn Angel of Death

**_ (This story is my idea and belongs to me. This is also based slightly off a story my sister had wrote and I reshaped into my own version.) _ **

**_ (Enjoy the story!) _ **

Death? What is death? The point after the last bit of life leaves you? The point after you no longer are in the land of the living? This is my story about what I think about death.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in a dark forest with fog surrounding it and no sound to be heard. I didn't know where I was and why I was there. I carefully stood up trying to rub away the dirt smudges that I had gotten from sitting on the muddy dirt. I looked at my clothing that included a gray shirt with one black and white stripes on my stomach, black pants, dark gray running shoes and a dark gray cloak the reaches past my chest and is head up by a silver moon pin. I looked at my hands and saw that they were a pale tan color but what surprised me was that my nails were a black color. I was sure that I didn't paint my nails, did I? I Tried to remember anything but nothing came to mind and I became more agitated as I noticed that I couldn't remember my past, who my family is, and more importantly...Who I was...

I took a deep breath and began to analyze that situation. I am in the middle of a creepy forest with no memory and I don't even know my name.

"Azrael" The name pops into my head and I try it out.

"Azrael, My name is Azrael" I croak out and was shocked how dry and soft my voice is. The name feels right but also feels wrong as it rolls of my tongue. Seeing as I have no other name options Azrael will be my new name. I turn my body only to feel an unfamiliar weight on my back. I quickly turn my head and gasp as I spot to 6 large black and gray wings on my back. I imagined opening my wings and they opened wide making my jaw drop. The wings looked very beautiful but delicate and fragile. The top of the wings with a gray color that changed to a darker and darker shade until it reached that bottom that was a pitch black color. I flapped the the- no my wings a few times getting slight goosebumps as I feel the wing push against my wings when I move them. I close my wings tightly against my back and look around for anyway out of this place. Seeing no path, I began to walk forward through the forest flinching every time I stepped on a leave making a soft piercing the empty air. My head snapped up when I heard a soft whooshing sound, and quickly walked to the sound. Walking around a large tree, I gasped at the sight. It was a river with white water and what surprised there was even more was that on the other side the plants were growing and flowers were blowing. It was full of life and they swore see could feel it from across the strange river. I took a step forward but suddenly my body move backwards without my command and my mind was telling me touching that river was VERY bad. I stared at the problem in my hands before softly slapping myself in the face. I took a few steps backwards before running forward and flapping my wings. Almost as if on second nature, my wings took my body a few feet into the air and glided onto the other side. As soon as my feet touched the ground, the grass around me began to die and wither and kept spreading. I took off into the air and floating around 10 feet above the ground and to my relief the plants stopped dying leaving a dead plants circle making me sad. Did I do that? Why did that happen? Id I had power...then I could control it...right I closed my eyes making sure to keep myself in the air before focusing on stopping the death I was causing. I felt something cold spreading around my body before concentrating on my chest and neck. I opened my eyes when the sensation had gone away and look down almost falling to the ground after forgetting to flap my wings. There was a necklace the radiated a black aura. The string was a silver color, with a white skull in the middle and two scythes beside on each side of the skull with a golden outline. The necklace was beautiful and felt right meaning I had done something that I used to do. I lowered my self to the ground and stay still for a few seconds before reaching for a purple rose near me. As my fingers wrapped around its stem, I waited for it to die but after a few seconds. Even as nothing happened when she began to sniff the flower, making me let out a sigh of happiness. I carefully and slowly walked out of the dead circle of plants and smiled when none of the plants I stepped on died. In a slow and steady pace, I made my way through the bright green and brown trees and even spotting some butterflies of different colors every so often. Ahead of me I spotted something blue, and feeling excitement rise up I ran to it. My eyes widen and stopped my body as I almost fell off the edge of a cliff. I looked down and what I saw made me even more surprised. The place I was one was a giant floating island in the sky with some clouds holding it up. The clouds block most of the view but they could see some patches of green and blue very far away under the clouds. Turning away from the sky, she saw multiple other floating islands all being held by clouds. Making a quick decision, I threw myself of the cliff and gravity pulled me down. After a few seconds of falling, I opened my six large wings and began to fly high into the air. I soon as I was high enough I was able to see a lot of islands and the area with the dead plants that I had woken up in. In the opposite direction however there seem to be some kind of large building. Something told her that going there was a bad idea, like she would be walking into enemy territory. Azrael looked down and was curious to see was would be hidden under the white air. She grinned and closed her wings tightly against her back. Her body began to fall down head first and all she could do was feel excitement as the wind whistled past her ear. She blinked her eyes quickly to blow away some of the water that got in her eyes as she fell past the clouds. She was getting closer to what looked to be more trees but these ones didn't have the same energy that the others had however. She was getting faster as she reached the ground but the trees seemed fatherened away than she thought and made a quick plan. She opened her 2 of her wings and flapped them to propel herself even faster. She saw ahead of her some strange golden see through wall appearing and disappearing as she got closer. As she passed through the goldenish wall she felt a violent shiver go through her body and she black out for a moment. The next second her body was numb and her wings moving limply behind her as she continued to fall head first into the ground. The excitement she was feeling seconds ago vanished and was replaced by fear as she found she could no longer move her body OR her wings. She was still falling at an alarming rate towards the ground with no way to stop herself. Until suddenly there was a flash of gray light and she was laying on a patch of dirt. She tried to sit up but couldn't still feeling her body wasn't responding to her attempts at moving. Feeling tired she could do nothing more than close her eyes and embrace the darkness...


End file.
